


The Sleepover Hunt

by PokemonSoldier



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Fluff, Hunted, Sacrifice, Team Magic, Training, Webby is scary, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonSoldier/pseuds/PokemonSoldier
Summary: Scrooge had to work late.Donald was on a date with Daisy.Mrs Beakley was getting groceries.And Launchpad was in St Canard.They boys were relaxing and the girls were having a sleepover.It seemed like a far more peaceful than normal night at the Manor.However, things were about to change.
Relationships: Bentina Beakley & Webby Vanderquack, Della Duck & Dewey Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Lena & Violet Sabrewing & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. The Hunt Begins

It was a quiet night at McDuck Manor, a peaceful and normal one. Until...

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh~!" Dewey screams as he rushes into his and his brothers' room, closing and locking the door, bracing himself against it with his back, panting.

Louie takes a sip from a can of Pep, not even looking. "Hey bro, what's up?"

"Guys! We gotta leave town! Webby is teaching Lena and Violet what she knows on hunting and capturing the enemy!" Dewey says panicked.

"So?" Louie asks as he takes a sip from his can, is suddenly pulled by his hoodie up to Dewey.

"They're going to practice on us!" Dewey says, shaking his brother rather violently.

"Woah! Dude chill!" Louie says, concerned for his brother. "How do you know?"

"I was walking by Webby's room and heard them talking about it. When Lena asked who they would practice on, Webby suggested they practice on us because we would be perfect for whatever reason. Then they saw me and I ran for me life. Bro! We gotta get out of here!" Dewey says, terrified.

"Relax! She was probably joking! Odds are she saw you eavesdropping and was teaching you a lesson if anything." Louie tries to reason, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"How do you know!? Are you working with them?! Are you Webby in disguise again! I won't let you take me!" As Dewey attacks Louie, knows Webby is a master impersonator, the latter having to hold him off.

Huey finally speaks up, breaking up the fight. "Guys! Guys! We won't get anywhere by fighting and being paranoid! We're brothers. The Duck Boys! We gotta stick together! After all, Junior Woodchuck Guidebook Rule #642: A team is only as strong as its weakest link. If we stick together, we can get through this!" Huey says as he puts an arms around each of his brothers and pulls them close.

And then the door unlocks and is opened as they see... Huey?

"Dewey, Louie, why was the door locked? And what's with all the scream-" The second Huey says as he looks behind him and then sees the sight in front of him, stopping in his tracks, a look of horror on his face. "-ing?"

Dewey's eyes go wide and Louie gets confused, the two stepping away from the first Huey, as said Huey smirks, removing his hat and tossing it aside...

"No..." Dewey says in terror.

"Not again..." The second Huey says in similar horror.

"W-what's going?" Louie asks confused and scared as he looks between the two Hueys.

... as the first 'Huey' shakes 'his' head, their hair falling to its true length and style, as they put a distinct pink bow in their hair, revealing their true identity.

Webby continues to smirk as she gets out a dagger and some rope she hid, having pulled a second disguise trick on the boys.

Eyes wide in horror, the triplets hold each other and scream in terror as they book it out of the room as fast as they can, Louie realizing the threat now.

"Dewey, I'm sorry, you were right! We have to leave town and never return!" Louie shouts.

"You think that'll stop her?! It's friggin Webby! She'll track us down no matter where we go!" Huey argues.

"Just shut up and hurry! She's gaining on us!" Dewey shouts as they round a corner and press up against the wall, panting.

Louie looks around the corner, sees it is clear, sighs. "I think we lost her. I think we're safe for now..."

"We have to figure out a plan of action, find some safe place where she can't get to us." Huey explains as they try to catch their breath.

"Yeah, do you think we could hide in..." Dewey starts as he ears something familiar.

"Huh?" As he hears and sees the cause

"Huey get down!" Dewey yells as he tackles his older brother just in time to save him from blue glowing darts that pepper the wall where Huey was standing with significant force.

Louie also ducks just in time, the darts seemingly enchanted as all three look in the direction from where they came from.

"Hold still!" Lena shouts as she misses her first shots, firing again from an enchanted dart gun loaded with enchanted, stunning darts.

The boys yell and run out of the way, realizing Webby is actively teaching Lena and Violet how to hunt and 'eliminate' targets.

As they run, they duck behind cover.

"How are we going to get out of this!? Who could we possibly trust to protect us?!" Louie asks as they then realize.

"Mom!" They all shout in unison in realization.

Huey has a thought. "I'll stay behind and distract her! You two get to the boat!"

"Hue! We aren't leaving you behind!"

"I'm the big brother! It's my job to protect you two!" Huey shouts as another volley of darts hit the table they are hiding behind. Huey grabs a shield and lunges over the table, blocking the next shots. "Just go!" As he covers his brothers, who book it outside.

Once safe, they again try to catch their breath, thinking the dark will hide them.  
"Dude, we gotta get to the boat, mom will protect us there." Dewey says panting.

"But, what about Huey?" Louie asks as Dewey grabs him by the collar again.

"Huey is gone! He sacrificed himself for us! Don't let it be in vain!" Dewey shouts in panic, shaking him. Louie just gulps and nods as the try to quickly sneak along the tree line, when suddenly...

SWI-SNAP! As something powerful hits a branch next to them and breaks it off as they duck.

"What the!?"

"High. Two inches..." Webby announces, acting as spotter to Violet.

"Affirmative, correcting..." Violet says, chambering another dart in a powerful scoped dart rifle with night vision she is using, the two on the Manor roof. She adjusts the scope. "Firing..." As Violet takes another shot that just barely misses.

The two rush behind a tree and hide, Louie terrified. "We're dead! We're dead! We're dead! Oh, we are so dead!" Louie panics, rocking back and forth.

Dewey slaps Louie out of it. "Snap out of it man! We stay here, we are done for!" As they say that, they hear Huey scream, before silence. They just lost him for real now.


	2. Loss & Presumed Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had just lost their older brother, and were running for their lives. If they could get to the houseboat, they would be safe with mom, right?

Huey's scream ends as he is on the floor, having been hit in the leg, which is magically disabled for a time, leaving him unable to run as he crawls and drags himself along the floor. He panics as Lena approaches him, sinister smirk on her face, dart gun ready as she backs him up against a wall.

Lena aims to blaster at a now trapped and incapacitated Huey. Webby was right, this is fun! She smirks and kneels down. "Any last words?"

Huey mumbles something fearfully, which Lena catches.

"Sorry, what did you say?" She asks tauntingly.

"I... up..." Huey sobs softly.

"What?" As she prepares to shoot him again.

"I give up! I give up! I give u-hu-hu-hup!" Huey cries out in terror, pleading for mercy.

"Good choice..." Lena smirks as she forces him onto the ground and puts the blaster away, as she gets out rope Webby supplied and forces Huey's hands behind his back, tying his wrists and arms together, then his legs, tightly as Webby taught.

"Ow~! Ow!" Huey winces as he is captured, terrified of what will happen next as he is blindfolded.

_Back outside with Louie and Dewey_

Dewey and Louie are running for their lives, ducking and dodging each shot, which get closer with each successive shot. Eventually, when they think they are clear, Dewey hears a yelp and looks back to see his brother collapse on the ground, grabbing his leg which was hit.

"Louie!" Dewey rushes and picks up his brother, carrying him to not leave him behind. "Come on! If we find a way around, we should be able to get to the boat safely! We'll be safe there!"

Louie groans in pain and worry, realizing he is just slowing his brother down, as he pushes against him. "J-just leave me."

"No, w-we're almost there! I-I know it!" Dewey tries to assure, but Louie gets free as he collapses against a tree stump. "Bro! Come on! They'll be here any second!"

"Go on without me! I'll just slow you down!" Louie argues.

"No! I'm not going to let them catch you! I won't lose another brother!" Dewey argues, terrified.

"If you have to drag me with you we both get caught and Huey's sacrifice will be in vain! Please! Just go! I-I'll be fine..."

Dewey hugs Louie and leaves him regretfully, apologizing. He gets a good bit away, and works around through the woods so he can b-line to the boat.

_Back with Louie_

Louie breathes heavily, panting, foot aching from the shot, as he hears footsteps approach. Figuring it is Violet and/or Webby, he remains quiet and soon it stops, thinking they passed, when suddenly...

"Greetings, Llewellyn. I do suggest you surrender right now." A monotone voice, that of Violet, says as he feels a weapon aimed at his head. No doubt it would knock him out if shot in the head.

His eyes go wide and, terrified, puts his hands up in surrender. "E-e-easy there, Vi... I-I give up. J-just please, d-don't hurt me or my brothers..." Louie pleads as Violet moves in front of him.

"A wise decision, Llewellyn. However I do believe you are in no position to negotiate." She remarks as she gets out ropes. "Now, your cooperation would be greatly appreciated." As she tied him up similar to how Lena tied up Huey, as Violet then radios Webby. "Webbigail, this is Violet. I have captured Llewellyn. Based on Lena's report of capturing Hubert, that leaves Dewford the only one remaining."

"Good work. I'll take care of him..." Webby responds as she moves to her plan.

_Meanwhile with Dewey, at the pool_

He was almost there. Almost safe. He had lost his brothers but, maybe mom could help. Dewey rushes up the gangplank, and into the houseboat, shouting. "Mom~!" As he runs right into her arms.

"Dewey? What is is hon- woah!" As Dewey barrels into her and holds onto her, basically crying, babbling as he tries to explain to her. "Sweetie easy! Easy! Just tell me what happened."

Dewey tries to calm down, explains, terrified. "W-well, I heard Webby talking to Lena and Violet about sharing her skills, decided to teach them how to hunt and capture opponents, and decided to use Huey, Louie, and me as practice! First Webby disguised herself as Huey, then Lena shot at us with magical darts, then Violet shot at us with a powerful dart gun that broke a tree branch! Huey was captured after he gave himself up to distract Lena while Louie and me got away, then Louie got caught after he had me leave him behind after he was hit, and now I'm all alone mom please don't let them get me-he-he-he!" As he cries into his Mother's jacket, scared.

"Oh honey, calm down..." Della says as she rubs her remaining son's head, trying to soothe him. "Shhh... Shh... Everything is going to be alright..."

Dewey sniffs and looks up at his mother's face. "R-really?"

"Yes. I promise they won't hurt you..." Dellas assures as she leads Dewey to her room, and turns on the light, revealing a familiar sight, much to Dewey's horror.

"Hello, Dewey..." Webby says with a smirk, twirling her dagger in one hand.

As Della leans to her mortified son's ear. "... because she promised she wouldn't..." As Della reveals she sold out her own sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I’m an evil b****rd >:3


	3. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could this happen? His own mother! Letting him be captured by Webby! WEBBY!  
> How could she do this? He trusted her! He loved her! He was her son! And she just gave him up like that?

About one hour ago, between when the girls spotted Dewey and 'Huey' tried to comfort 'his' brothers.

"Girls, pick your weapons..." Webby announces to Violet and Lena, showing them a variety of non-lethal weapons, including numerous dart guns of various types, practice blades, blunt-headed arrows and bolts with matching bow and crossbow, and more.

Lena eagerly gets an automatic dart gun (identical to the ones used in S1E3), tests it, decides to use her magic to enchant the darts to make them more powerful and paralyze the parts they hit. "Perfect. Boys won't stand a chance..." She smirks.

As they do, Della notices Dewey running away screaming, wonders what is going on. "Hey girls! What's going on? And why is Dewey running away screaming?"

"Oh, hey Mrs Duck! The girls and I are just getting ready to hunt the boys." Webby says cheerfully.

"Hunt the... I'm sorry what?" Della asks flabbergasted.

"Well, Lena and Violet asked how extensive my training was, and after I told them, they wondered where they could learn such, so I offered to teach them some! We decided on tracking and 'eliminating' targets, which they felt was perfect. They asked who we should practiced on and, noticing Dewey eavesdropping, I decided we should go after the boys." Webby explains. "Then we let Dewey know we noticed, so he is probably heading to his room."

"Ah, gotcha..." Della says.

After much thought, Violet examines a scoped, seemingly custom dart sniper rifle, test fires it, sees what it is capable of, finds it satisfactory. "An excellent weapon. I shall use this one. Webbigail, would you care to be my spotter."

"Violet, it would be an honor..." Webby says, filled with more honor to be asked that than any other time.

"Webby, don't you think this might be a bit, dangerous, for the boys? They could get hurt with stuff that powerful. Plus, they'll probably be terrified." Della expresses genuine concern.

"Oh relax, we won't hurt them too bad. We promise! And we are just going to track them down acting like we are going to kill them and give them the choice of surrender or pain." Webby says acting innocent.

"I don't know..." Not wanting her sons to be hurt or traumatized.

"Come on, think of it like a game! Plus, technically, we are training them to avoid capture and to stay calm in stressful situations. I mean, they are Mr McDuck's grand nephews, and have been captured several times already. I won't always be there to keep them safe or save them. Best they learn." Webby says.

"Well, yeah, you do have a point." Della thinks and shrugs. "Eh, sure, what's the harm. Any way I can help?" Della asks.

"Actually, there is one way..." As Webby gets some clothes and goes aside to change. "If any of them run to you for help, I need you to sell them out."

"W-what? I want me to sell out my own boys!?" Della asks shocked by it.

"Oh come on, it'll teach them to be self-reliant and not to trust people too readily." Webby says as she finishes getting dressed. "Besides..." As she comes out, dressed as Huey, looking exactly like him. "You never know who you can trust..." Webby says in a perfect impersonation of Huey, would easily be mistaken for him.

Shocked, Della blinks. "Oh. Um. Okay. If it will help keep my boys safe in the future."

"No worries, 'mom', it will. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Webby says in Huey's voice as she hops up to the vent and enters it to go to the boys' room.

Della shivers from how uncanny that was, does let Webby/'Huey' know she will be in the houseboat, as she goes there.

-Back in the present-

Dewey is mortified. His own mother had sold him out. "M-mom. H-how could you?" Heartbroken at this betrayal, doesn't understand.

Della rubs his head. "Sorry sweetheart, but it's for your own good..." As she gets up to leave.

Dewey turns to his mom, holds onto her, begging. "Mom! Please! Don't do this! Please think about what you're doing!" He pleads terrified, tears in his eyes.

It broke her heart to do this to her son, but they wouldn't always have her, Webby, Scrooge, or anyone else around to help them if they got in trouble. They did need to learn to fend for themselves, given their family is Scrooge. She quietly turned and left the room, carefully pushing her son off of her as he tries to hold on and beg, as she closes the door, trapping her son with Webby.

Dewey bangs on the door, begging his mom for help, not realizing Webby is behind him until she puts a hand on his shoulder.

"She won't help you, Agent Dew..." As Webby gets way too into this, and flips/tosses Dewey away from the door and pins him down, a practice blade to his throat.

"W-webby, please, just let me and my brothers go! I promise I won't eavesdrop on you, Lena, and Violet ever again! Please, just don't hurt us!" Dewey pleads.

Webby smirks as she grabs his shirt collar up pulls his face to her's. "Too late for that, Dewey..." As she headbutts him and knocks him out.

_Dewey groans as he slowly wakes up, having a headache. Last thing her remembers, he was betrayed by his mother and captured by Webby, when everything went black.  
Was it all a dream? I mean, it certainly felt like one. Maybe that was it, just a bad dream. He was probably in his bed right now.  
He opened his eyes and... Everything was still black. Confused, he reaches up to rub his head... But find his arms stuck behind his back.  
No... Nononononononono... It was just a dream... It had to have been!  
But, as he comes to more, he finds the terrifying truth. It was real. He and his brothers were hunted by Webby and her friends. He saw his brothers get picked off one-by-one. And when he thought he was safe with his mother, she betrayed him._

"Dewey!? Is that you?!" A panicked Huey asks.

"Y-yeah bro, i-it's me..." Dewey says terrified.

"No, oh no they got all of us! You couldn't even make it to mom?" Louie asks scared.

"No... I... I did... And she betrayed me to Webby..." Dewey says heartbroken.

"W-w-what!?" Huey gasps shocked.

"T-that can't be! S-she never would-" Louie tries to argue.

"She said it was for our own good..." Dewey says, saddened.

"No... If we can't trust mom and we can't trust each other, who CAN we trust?" Huey asks.

"Simple... Yourselves..." Louie seems to say.

"W-what?! What do you mean by that Louie?!"

"I-I didn't say that!"

"He's right... I did..." Huey seems to say.

"W-what is going on!?"

As they sit, restrained and confused, they hear a couple of feminine giggles as their blindfolds are removed, seeing the three girls standing over them, the boys panicking.

"Webby!" They cry out in unison.

"Oh you boys are so gullible!" Lena mocks.

"Yes, and quite quick to give up." Violet says.

The boys cower against each other, struggling and shaking, terrified of the girls. "W-w-what are you going to do to us?" Dewey asks scared.

"Oh relax. We aren't going to hurt you guys. Not too much anyways..." Webby smirks as an unexpected visitor shows up.

"Webbigail? Are you girls alri-" As Mrs Beakley opens the door and sees the scene, raises and eyebrow.

"Oh, hi Granny!" Webby says cheerfully.

"Hey Mrs B." Lena replies.

"Mrs Beakley..." Violet says.

"Mrs. Beakley! Help!" The boys cry out.

Mrs Beakley examines the scene. "Teaching your friends how to capture enemy agents?" To which Webby nods. "Good job. Keep it up!" She says as she leaves.

The triplets are mortified. "What!? No! Please! Heeelp!"

"So, what do we do with them now that we caught them?" Lena asks.

"Well, normally after being captured, enemy agents are interrogated or tortured for information." Webby says.

"Ooh, I like that idea..." Lena smirks, palming a fist.

"Hmm, perhaps we can test to see which technique will illicit the most immediate response." Violet suggests.

The boys are horrified beyond belief. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I had to do it. But, no worries, next Chapter will be way happier.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the previous night, hearts are broken, feelings hurt, and relations damaged.  
> Fortunately, the McDucks have been through and forgiven worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluff and comfort to offset and counter the last chapter. After all, I'm not completely soulless...

The next morning, Huey and Louie decide to spend the day out, due to last night being stressful. However, Dewey decides to stay in his room, too heartbroken and betrayed by his own mother to bother. As he lay in bed, the door slowly opens, making him hide under the sheets more.

"Honey? Can we talk for a minute?" Della asks as she peeks inside.

Dewey sniffs, not even looking. "Please just leave me alone..." He sobs.

After sleeping on what she did last night, Della feels terrible. Her son trusted her, went to her for legitimate help and protection, and instead she gave him up to the one after him. Not only that, but it was to Dewey in particular, the one who seemed to care for her the most, the one who idolized her, the one who felt he needed to prove himself to her... And she betrayed him. "Sweetie, please..." As she stands at the edge of the bed.

"You, gave me up. You let her capture me. I went to you because I trusted you. And, you just gave me up like that. How? How could you do that?" As he starts to cry.

"Honey, please..." As she tries to put a hand on his shoulder, he jerks away, disheartening her. "I, I'm sorry, okay? I never meant to hurt you. I just..." She sighs. "I was worried about you."

"H-how is that worrying about me? How can I trust you after that?"

"Please, I..." She sighs. "Webby said that, given you are Scrooge's grand nephews, you are kinda, well, at risk. I mean, you've already been caught several times, right? What is going to happen if none of us are there? Webby convinced me it was good for you boys..." Della sulks. "I shouldn't have agreed. I should have made sure you boys agreed to doing that with Webby and her friends in the first place. I should have refused if you really didn't want to..."

Dewey listens, sobbing some.

"What I did was unforgivable." As Della starts to weep herself. "If you're mad at me, I understand. But, please, know that I love you no matter what, and nothing will ever stop that." She assures him and, as she starts to leave, she is surprised.

Dewey bursts out from under the covers and tearfully hugs his mother. "I love you too mom!" He weeps.

"Oh baby boy I'm so sorry! That had to be the second most stupid thing I've ever done as a mother! Please, can you find it in yourself to forgive me?" Della asks tearfully, holding him in a tight hug.

"Of course I forgive you. You're my mom!" Dewey says as Della smiles and holds him as she sits, comforting her son.

-Meanwhile, downstairs-

After Lena and Violet had left, Mrs Beakley, after hearing the full story from Della, sits down with Webby to discuss it.

Webby herself is guilty, as what she did nearly destroyed Dewey's relationship with his own mother. She is silent, looking away. "Granny, I-I'm so-"

Mrs Beakley puts a hand up to halt Webby, sighs. "Webbigail Vanderquack, what on earth were you thinking? Turning the boys' own mother against them through manipulation, and taking them prisoner against their own wills. What had gotten into you?"

"Granny, I'm sorry. Lena and Violet wanted to know about my training because, well, they were curious, and so I told them the non-classified stuff. Lena jokingly asked if they could learn that so, well, I kinda agreed to teach them, saying the whole hunting and capturing enemies would be a good place to be start. Of course they were unsure who we should practice on so, well, when I saw Dewey eavesdropping I decided the boys because, well, they were in the house and all." Webby chuckles nervously.

"And convincing their mother to betray them?"

Webby is very nervous, rubs her arm. "Well, she kinda came in after Dewey had run off and, well, wanted to know what was going on. So I explained everything and, well, while she was initially apprehensive, I kinda convinced her it would, well, help train the guys to avoid getting caught. I mean, we aren't going to always be there to protect or save them so, might as well teach them self-reliance. Heheh..." She chuckles nervously, the nervous smile quickly disappearing. "Am I in trouble?"

"You should be..." Mrs Beakley says with a pause that makes Webby nervous, until Mrs Beakley sighs. "But I do feel this is partially my fault..."

This makes Webby look up, surprised. "Wait, what?"

"This was no different than the time we tried to train the boys against their will to try and prepare for FOWL. I had you deceive them and pushed you to hurt them even, all in a misguided attempt to protect you all." Mrs Beakley pinches the bridge of her beak. "There is no doubt my actions were mirrored last night in you tormenting the boys. Only more extreme, but I could see myself possibly pushing the same limits." She says admittedly as she goes up to Webby.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Webby asks.

"Oh of course not. You're my granddaughter, and you were just mimicking taught behavior." As she hugs Webby. "Just no more 'training' the boys without their consent, and you must apologize to them and Della."

"Yes Granny." Webby smiles as she hugs Mrs Beakley.

Seems things will work out just fine in this crazy, convoluted household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are absolutely welcome.  
> Given this is the first story I’ve posted on here, and I have many others in the works, input is welcome, since I do want to know if I can improve my writing in any way.


End file.
